z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Mack Thompson
was a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in "Z Nation", first encountered in "Puppies and Kittens". Background Mack was Addy's boyfriend in Z Nation. He was also a member of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group. Personality Mack was a charming all-American jock who had an eye for the ladies. A good shot and with a temper, Mack protected Addy no matter what. In Season 1, Mack and Addy displayed a serious relationship alongside the group. Mack commonly showed up chill and has a sharp eye for killing the zombies. Moments after Garnett’s death, His relationship with Addy started to get confusing as Addy later betrayed Mack to join the Sisters of Mercy. In Season 2, Mack was shown little in the series due to him dying quickly in a few episides. Mack changed his looks and still cared for Addy, though he did not treat her the same and clearly still mad at her. Moments before Mack’s death, He showed that he still cared about Addy as he didn’t want her to see him turn. But Addy does causing her to tearfully shoot Mack in the head. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Mack prior to the apocalypse, other than the fact that he was an ice hockey player for the Tri-City Americans in the Western Hockey League (Canada). Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" Mack is first seen with Addy and Doc buying weapons from traders Skeezy and Sketchy. He helps fight off a small wave of zombies attacking them and the traders. He is later present with Doc when the camp of the Upstate New York survivor group is found destroyed. Mack joins Garnett in finding the military convoy, finding it destroyed near a building. As he searches the surrounding area he encounters a pack of zombies surrounding a cage. After clearing away the zombies together with Doc and Addy, he breaks the lock and enters the cage to interact with the survivor inside. The survivor, Cassandra, pins him to the cage wall with a knife. She calms down after holding him there for several seconds. He joins the Westward-Bound Survivor Group to California. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" Mack and the Westward-Bound Survivor Group seek refuge and help from Joe Williams in a no-weapon zone area. However, The Resurrection Cult infiltrated the place by sending humans to promptly commit suicide and cause a zombie outbreak in the facility. Garnett sacrifices himself to save Murphy by taking a bullet from Jacob and later turns into a zombie. A depressed Roberta Warren tearfully gives Garnett mercy by using 10K's sniper rifle. "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" Mack Thompson and Addison Carver gets separated from the group as they ran into a horde of zombies and the others moving to the Fu-Bar. They survive and go to the opposite direction of where the team goes to. "Zunami" Mack and Addy were able to outrun the Zunami and stayed safe. "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" Mack and Addy are the only ones who appear in the episode. Both Mack and Addy dreams about the FrankenZombie who kills them repeatedly in their dreams. It was revealed that Addy’s vision was a memory to when she killed her mother and brother during the first day of the apocalypse. "Going Nuclear" He and Addy are travelling to an area. "Sisters of Mercy" Mack leaves the group in Utah outside the Sisters of Mercy camp, where Addy is. He refuses to leave Addy behind and is then promptly shot at by Helen forcing him to get on the truck containing the Westward-bound survivor group. However unable to leave Addy he jumps off the truck as it leaves and several gunshots are heard. "Murphy's Law" He is still at Utah watching Addy from afar. "Doctor of the Dead" He is seen at the end of the episode looking up at the nukes in the sky. Season 2 "The Murphy" Mack eventually gets together with Addy as she revealed that Sam, who eventually knew what Helen was really doing, came back and burned the camp to the ground, killing all of the sisters except her and Serena. They were able to reunite with the group and go to a bar and encounter Javier Vasquez and chasing Murphy, ,ending the episode. "White Light" While looking for Murphy, Mack and Addy get separated. His attempt to escape was thwarted by a locked door and despite Addy's best efforts, she was far too late on saving Mack as he was caught by zombies and devoured just as she opened the door. His last moments as a human have him smiling despite being in pain. Addy tearfully shoots him in the head for a mercy kill. Allies *Citizen Z *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren *Addison "Addy" Carver *Steven "Doc" Beck *10K *Murphy *Cassandra (Deceased) Enemies * Zombies * Philadelphia Cannibal Survivor Group * Sisters Of Mercy Camp * Zeros Killed Victims *Unnamed Man *Mark Hammond (along with Westward-Bound Survivor Group) *Numerous Counts of Zombies *Jordan Beale (Out of Mercy) *Butcher *Berman Death * Mack (Attacked by horde of zombies, and Out of Mercy ''by Addison Carver Killed by * Zombies * Addison Carver ''(Out of Mercy ) Memorable Quotes "Damn, you're sexy when you get all philosophical." Mack to Addy in "Fracking Zombies" "Goddamn humans?" Mack to Citizen Z in "Philly Feast" "Full commando baby." Mack to Addy in "Home Sweet Zombie" "Addy! Please I don’t want you to see me turn !" Mack to Addy in “White Light” Gallery |-|Screencaps= Mack.jpg Mack_Z_Nation.jpg Mack_Z_Nation_2.jpg Mack_z_nation_3.jpg Mack_Z_Nation_4.jpg Z_nation_mack_and_addy.jpg Z_nation_mack_and_addy.jpeg Day One 008.jpg Season 2x1 Addy Mack.jpg Season 2x1 Mack.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 001.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 007.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 012.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 010.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 009.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 007.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 006.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 003.jpg Die Zombie Die ... Again 002.jpg Sister of Mercy 018.jpg Sister of Mercy 017.jpg Sister of Mercy 014.jpg Full Metal Zombie 021.jpg Full Metal Zombie 019.jpg Full Metal Zombie 006.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 020.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 004.jpg Philly Feast 007.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters